Pirate dès l'enfance !
by Emeraude-san
Summary: [O.S.] On sait tous que Sherlock, petit, rêvait de devenir pirate ! (Pas de pairing)


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Oui je poste ce chapitre juste après les attentats du 13 novembre, c'est un peu ma façon de soutenir ceux qui ont perdus un être cher ou qui ne savent pas si leurs proches sont en vie ou non. Je suis heureuse et chanceuse, mes grands-oncles et tantes ainsi que mon petit cousin se trouvaient à Paris mais ils sont sains et sauf. Donc à tous ceux qui passe par ici et qui sont en deuil sachez que je vous soutiens de tout mon cœur. Je ne pense pas me tromper en parlant au nom d'à peu près toute la France. La paix et l'union sont des choses importantes que l'on ne peut pas faire seul(e), alors ne laissez pas les terroristes vous empêcher de voir vos proches et serrez vous les coudes. Enfin et surtout ne fait pas l'amalgame entre terroristes et musulmans. Les terroristes ne font qu'utiliser le prétexte de la religion pour justifier leurs actes.**

 **Je ne suis pas une personne qui milite à visage découvert en menant une manifestation, mais juste une internaute qui a un petit talent pour l'écriture, et qui en profite pour essayer de soutenir les endeuillés. Merci à vous si vous avez lus ce message en entiers.**

 **P.S.1 : ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma chère béta, LizziO donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Disclamer : La série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas, seuls les O.C.s sont à moi.**

 _De Mycroft_ ''On se retrouve chez moi demain après-midi pour l'exposé ?''

 _A Mycroft_ ''Oui mais je vais devoir amener ma petite sœur''

 _De Mycroft_ ''Elle a quel âge ?''

 _A Mycroft_ ''6 ans''

 _De Mycroft_ ''Mon petit frère aura de la compagnie''

 _A Mycroft_ ''OK à demain''

Le lendemain

 **\- Je vais ouvrir, ça doit être Mattew et Emily** , s'exclama Mycroft.

 **\- C'est qui Emily ?** Demanda de sa voix enfantine Sherlock.

 **\- La petite sœur de Mattew, elle a ton âge.**

Il alla ouvrir et trouva son ami, un air désolé au visage. Il baissa les yeux et vit que la petite était déguisée en … (c'est l'heure pour vous de tentez de gagner notre merveilleuse machine à laver !) pirate.

 **\- Salut !** S'exclama d'une voix joyeuse la gamine.

 **\- Bonjour Emily.** Il se tourna vers son frère, **amène-la en haut et montre lui ta chambre. Au fait salut ! Tu viens ?** Demanda-t'il en s'adressant à son ami.

 **\- J'arrive.**

Il poussa sa sœur à l'intérieur et suivit Mycroft. Sherlock resta un moment sans rien dire avant de sourir et de dire en riant :

 **\- Essaye de m'attraper si tu peux !**

 **\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas marin d'eau douce !**

Les deux petits se coururent après pendant environ un quart d'heure avant de finir dans la chambre de Sherlock. Emily se jeta sur lui et le bloqua par terre :

 **\- Attrapé !**

Barberousse voyant son maitre en danger sauta sur elle et la poussa. Le gamin en profita pour prendre son épée en bois sur le lit et la tendre devant lui.

 **\- Bats-toi !**

Elle dégaina son sabre et l'attaqua. Il riposta heureux d'avoir trouvé une amie avec qui jouer. Ils continuèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce que la nourrice de Sherlock les appelle au goûter. Les deux petits débarquèrent dans le salon, le brun poursuivant la petite blonde (Oui Emily est blonde ! Faites-pas chier !). Mycroft, qui jouait aux cartes avec son ami, se leva et attrapa son petit frère au vol. La gamine sauta sur un des fauteuils en criant :

 **\- J'AI GAGNE ! J'AI GAGNE !**

 **\- Mycroft lâche-moi !** Ordonna le petit, il aperçut Barbossa et sourit. **Barbossa ! A l'attaque !**

Le chien sauta sur Emily, la bloqua par terre et lui lécha le visage. La petite, furieuse repoussa le chien et regarda, en colère, son camarade de jeux. Le gamin inquiet, se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver quand soudainement, elle adressa un regard angélique aux trois garçons.

 **\- Quand elle sourit comme ça, cela veut dire que quelqu'un va souffrir,** déclara calmement Mattew.

 **\- Mycroft ! Me lâche-pas !** Paniqua Sherlock, ayant bien compris que c'était lui le quelqu'un **.**

La petite alla s'assoir à table et pris une crêpe qu'elle tartina de Nutella (J'aime les crêpes au Nutella ! Si vous m'aimez envoyez en moi !)(R : Et si on ne t'aime pas ?)(On envoie quand-même des crêpes !), attendant que le petit brun la rejoigne.

 **\- Sherlock, arrête tes caprices ! Elle ne va pas te faire de mal ! Maintenant va prendre ton goûter !**

Forcé d'obéir, il alla s'assoir, méfiant. A coté de lui Emily avait un sourire assez effrayant.

Après avoir gouté, les deux pirates remontèrent dans la chambre du brun. Soudain Emily sauta sur Sherlock :

\- **Punition céleste !** Cria-t-elle en le chatouillant.

Elle s'assit sur lui et lui somma de se rendre ou elle continuait. Le gamin essaya en vain de se relever, bloqué par la fillette.

\- **Je…je me rends !** Finit'il par réussir à articuler, étant trèèèèès chatouilleux.

La petite se releva et pointa son épée en bois sur lui.

\- **Bien moussaillon, puisque votre révolte est terminée, nous nous devons d'aller chercher un trésor ! Le devoir des ennemis !** Clama-t-elle.

\- **Mais c'est moi le capitaine !** Protesta Sherlock.

\- **Je recommence ?** Demanda la gamine en s'approchant de lui.

 **\- Non, non, non ! On y va ?** (R : c'est bien ! Il comprend vite, si elle continue comme ça il sera parfaitement dressé !) (Et la série n'existerait pas ! Ce qui serait dommage !)

Les deux pirates s'avancèrent, sans bruit, vers la chambre de Mycroft.

\- **Je vais les distraire et pendant ce temps, tu te glisseras jusqu'au bureau pour voler leur devoir,** murmura la petite. **Tu as compris ?**

 **\- T'inquiet ! Je serais aussi furtif qu'une brise !** Lui répondit le brun.

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la chambre des grands.

 **\- A trois,** murmura Emily. **Un, deux, TROIS !**

Elle sauta en hurlant sur le lit de Mycroft tandis que Sherlock passait discrètement derrière eux. Il prit leur travail qui était posé sur le bureau de son frère et courut vers sa chambre, vite rejoint par Emily.

 **\- Mission réussit**! **Bravo moussaillon ! Je vous nomme second !** S'exclama la petite.

Ils entendirent des pas résonner.

\- **Maintenant si tu avais une cachette….** Murmura-t'elle.

 **\- Ici !** Répondit Sherlock en montrant son coffre à jouet.

Les deux gamins s'y faufilèrent et attendirent. Ils virent par le trou de la serrure les grands fouiller. Soudain Mattew regarda l'heure et releva la tête (Qu'il avait baissé pour lire l'heure soyez pas con !)(R : Tu leur demande quelque chose d'impossible là tu sais ! *ricane*).

- **Il va falloir que j'y aille,** annonça-t-il. **Emily ! On y va !** Cria-t-il.

 **\- Zut !** Bougonna la petite. **Tu sembles déçu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-elle amusée à Sherlock.

 **\- On s'est bien amusé c'est tout !** Marmonna, boudeur, le petit brun.

La petite blonde sourit et sorti de la malle. Elle se dirigea vers son frère, son sabre à la main.

 **\- Je suis prête !**

 **Le soir**

 _De Mycroft :_ ''Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le devoir, mon frère l'a trop bien caché''

 _A Mycroft :_ ''Tampis ! La prochaine fois on le fera à la bibliothèque. Tu fais quoi demain ?''

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu, si oui (ou même si non d'ailleurs, expliquez moi juste pourquoi) laissez moi une review.**

 **Voili Voilou !**

 **Je vous aime fort 3**

 **P.S.1 : Je me suis récemment créé un compte twitter (Emeraude-san, mais je pense que c'est évident) où je poste des infos sur mes chapitres et mes O.S.**

 **C'était Emeraude-san la Pelle-Pirate-Pâquerette qui espère vous avoir fait sourir après ce drame.**


End file.
